Draco and Ginny forever
by bookgeek148
Summary: They have been best friends since they were little kids and now they are slowly falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer before Draco's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and he was elated and sad at the same time. He was elated because he finally gets to go to Hogwarts and he was sad because he had to leave his best friend for a year. His best friend was no other than Miss Ginevra Weasley. Yes, a Weasley. Every summer since he was five years old was spent at the Burrow. Now, you may be wondering how Draco and Ginny became best friends. Well it all began one day back in the summer of 1985 at the Ministry of Magic.

(Flashback)

It was take your child to work day and Mr. Arthur Weasley had a meeting with Mr. Lucius Malfoy. He sat Ginny in a bench right next to the office of Mr. Malfoy. A little boy with platinum blond hair exits the office of Mr. Malfoy and that little boy was no other than Draco Malfoy the Malfoy's only child. Draco sat right next to Ginny and the two began talking and soon became friends. When Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley exited the office an hour later they were very surprised to find the two children talking very happily. They soon decided to let the children continue being friends. So as the years passed the two kids became closer and closer.

(End of Flashback)

Draco was in his room packing while listening to Ginny rant about how it was no far that she couldn't go to Hogwarts with him.

"Draco it just isn't fair. I have to go almost a year without seeing you I can barely make it through a week without seeing you", Ginny whined while throwing him a shirt and a pair of socks.

"Ginevra you will be okay I will owl you every day and I'll see you at Christmas", Draco said reassuringly.

"I'm going to go mad without you here. My mum is going go all crazy because I'm the only child still home. Everyday I'm going to have to deal with her bugging me making sure I had enough to eat. I'm going to be in by the time you come back", she said.

"You are not going to go mad you'll be fine", he said hugging Ginny tightly.

"I'm going to miss you so much", she said while hugging Draco back.

"I'm going to miss you too, Red", he said.

At the age of eleven Draco knew that he was totally and completely in love with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's first year at Hogwarts was very interesting. He met Harry Potter and became very good friends with him. He was sorted in Slytherin. He became friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. The bully of the school was no other than Adrian Puecy. Adrian's parents were extreme followers of Voldemort. The school year was very difficult without Ginny by his side. Hermione Granger annoyed the hell out of Draco. Whenever he hung out with Ron and Harry he got extremely annoyed and wanted to leave when Hermione was around. Hermione was a very nice girl but she was such a know-it-all. She could barely make it five minutes without saying fact about the school. He really didn't understand how Harry and Ron could deal with her all day. He owled to Ginny and his parents every day just like he promised .The weeks were slowly going by until it was finally Christmas break. He sat with Blaise on the way back to Kings Cross Station. Ron and Harry were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas. When he arrived at the station he saw his parents. He went up and gave them a hug and told them that he misses them so much. His parents then let him go find Ginny telling him he had to be home by eight. He ran until he saw the distinct red hair of the Weasleys. Molly was the first one to see him.

"Hullo Draco, dear. How very nice to see you", Molly said while hugging the boy she grew to love like her own child.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. Do you by any chance know where Ginevra is?" he said while looking around the station for his best friend.

" She is by the train looking for her brothers, She left just a minute ago", Mrs. Weasley said.

Before Draco could go looking for her something with a lot of red hair jumped on him. It was Ginny.

" I've missed you sooo much" she said while giving him a peck om the cheek that made him turn bright red.

"I've missed you too, Red", he said while hugging her.

Thirty minutes later Draco arrived at the Burrow. He and Ginny talked about Hogwarts and what has happened since he left. For the rest of the break Draco went to the Burrow from 12- 6. On Christmas Draco got 6 new books, a Weasley sweater, some homemade fudge, candy, and a framed picture of him and Ginny on the swing sets in her backyard. He got Ginny a bracelet that says Red on it.

When it was finally time for Draco to return to school him and Ginny promised to still owl each other every day. Draco got on the train feeling sad. On the train ride home Draco sat with Blaise and talked about how break went.

The rest of the school year was weird. He found out about the Sorcerer's stone and that a three-headed dog lived in the castle. He heard about Harry finding the Sorcerer's Stone and facing Voldemort/Quriell. He really just couldn't wait till summer started and he could see Ginny again.

Finally, summer came and Draco couldn't be happier.

…... **By the way Lucius was and never will be a death eater and the Malfoy and Weasley family always got** along.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny was running down the stairs looking for her jumper.

"Mum, have you seen my jumper", Ginny said and she spotted the one and only Harry Potter sitting at her kitchen table.

"Ginbug your jumper is in the living room on the couch", Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny didn't move she just kept on staring at Harry for a couple of minutes

"Sorry for staring at you", said Ginny," by the way my name is Ginevra Weasley but you may call me Ginny."

"It's ok", Harry said while shaking Ginny's hand.

"Well it's very nice to finally meet you Harry", Ginny said and went into the living room to find her jumper.

After everybody ate and got ready the Weasley clan and Harry went to Diagon Alley. Harry got lost while travelling to Diagon Alley but the Weasleys found him 15 minutes later with Hagrid. The Weasleys met with the Malfoys and Grangers to Flourish and Blotts. Hermione's cousin was starting her first year at Hogwarts. Her name was Oliva Granger and she had the biggest crush on Harry.

When everyone arrived at Flourish and Blotts. They ran into Adrian Puecy and his father Albert Puecy who was Voldemort's right hand man. They of course made fun of the Weasley's for being poor, then they insulted Harry in which Olivia told them to shut it and then Adrian called Olivia Harry's girlfriend in which she blushed and backed away. An hour later the Weasleys, Malfoys, Harry, and the Grangers left Flourish and Blotts.

The next day everybody got ready to board the Hogwarts express but what they didn't know was that this year was going to be crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at Hogwarts Ginny and Olivia went to the boats with Hagrid and Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went in the carriages together.

It was finally time for the Sorting. Ginny was freaking out she wanted to make her parents proud by being sorted into Gryffindor but she also wanted to be sorted into Slytherin so she could be with Draco.

Olivia was sorted into Gryffindor and Ginny was next.

As soon as the hat sat on Ginny's head it called out Slytherin. She looked at Ron and saw that he didn't look very disappointed. Ginny walked to the Slytherin table and sat next to Draco. He hugged her and told her congratulations. After the sorting finished Dumbledore said his speech that he says every year and then everyone dug in to the feast that was on the table.

The Slytherin common room was amazing. They had black leather couches and a black leather recliner. There was a dark brown coffee table in the middle of the room. There was dark green curtains and a fireplace that made the room very comfy.

Ginny sat down on one of the couches. Draco sat next to her and they started talking about how the year will be.

"Drakie, where are you", a shrill voice yelled.

"Hide me", Draco yelled while hiding behind the couch.

"Who is that", Ginny asked.

"That's Pansy Parkinson she has a crush on me and follows me everywhere", Draco said while quivering.

Ginny was trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny Ginevra", Draco said while trying to hit her.

"It is funny actually it's hilarious", she said while laughing.

All of a sudden a girl with Black short hair and a pug nose entered the room.

" Who are you and what are you doing talking to my Drakie", Pansy said with a disgusted voice.

"My name is Ginevra Weasley and I'm talking to my best friend and he is not yours" Ginny said while glaring at Pansy.

"So Drakie do you want to come to the library with me", Pansy said.

"Um no I have to uh go uh uh unpack", Draco said while running out of the room Ginny following him.

And that is how Ginny officially met Pansy Parkinson.


	5. Chapter 5

The first month of school was pretty boring. When Halloween came and Mrs. Norris was petrified and a note written in blood was above her saying: THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE the whole school was in shock. When Harry said that he thought Adrian was the heir of Slytherin Ginny suggested that they should brew the Polyjuice potion to change into Crabbe and Goyle so they could follow Adrian around the school to see if he is the heir.

A month later when Hermione and Ginny finished the potion they stole some hair from Crabbe and Goyle and Harry and Ron changed into them. A lot happened in that month first Harry broke his arm and lost all the bones inside of it because stupid Professor Lockhart thought that he was all that and that he could fix Harry's arm but he couldn't and Colin Creevy was petrified also Justin Finch-Fletchy and nearly headless Nick were petrified. Ginny got hair from Crabbe and Goyle off of Harry's and Ron's cloaks from when they dueled at the dueling club.

When Harry and Ron transformed into Crabbe and Goyle it was very disturbing. Ginny had Draco knock out Crabbe and Goyle and put them in a supply closet. Harry and Ron discovered that Adrian was not the heir of Slytherin but it was someone else.

2 months passed by and Ginny, Ron, Harry , Hermione, and Draco couldn't figure out who the heir was. One day Ginny and Harry go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to figure out why she was flooding it when they arrived they discovered a diary.

"What the bloody hell is this and why was somebody trying to flush it down the loo". Ginny said while inspecting the diary.

"I don't know, Gin, but it must be important "Harry said.

What they didn't know was that that diary was the key to figuring out where the Chamber of secerts is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters mentioned in this except for Olivia**

It was finally the day before Valentine's Day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and many people weren't looking forward to it. People weren't looking forward to it because first of all Valentine's Day is just plain boring and second of all dumb Professor Lockhart had fake cupids running around the school giving out valentines. He also had the great hall covered in red, white, and pink hearts. It was absolutely horrifying.

Later in that day a dwarf dressed like cupid showed up at the table were Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Olivia, and Harry were sitting at.  
"Who is Mr. Harry Potter?" the dwarf questioned.

"Me", Harry said while raising his hand.

"This is a poem for you from Ms. Olivia Granger", said the dwarf while grabbing an envelope from his bag. From across the table Olivia turned bright red and ran away as fast as she could.

The dwarf cleared his throat and started reading the poem and it went like this:

 _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_

 _His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

 _I wish he was mine, he's really divine_

 _The hero who conquered the Dark Lord_

After the dwarf finished the poem Harry started blushing. The whole time during the poem Ginny and Draco were snickering.

"Well that was embarrassing", Ginny said while getting up from the table with Draco.

"Shut up, Ginny", Harry said while slapping Ginny's.

"Whatever, Harry. Well Draco and I are going back to our common room so we will see you later", Ginny said.

On their way back to the common room Draco stopped and leaded Ginny into an empty Classroom.

"Um Gin I just wanted to tell you that I'm really happy that were friends and that I love you so much " , Draco said while handing her a rose.

"Thank you Draco and I love you too", Ginny said while blushing.

But what Draco didn't know was that Ginny was completely and madly in love with him.


	7. Chapter 7

.

It was a week after Valentine's Day and Ginny and Draco were sitting under a tree reading. Draco had his back against the tree twirling a strand of Ginny's hair and Ginny had her head on his lap.

"Draco why did you decide to become friends with me", Ginny said while looking up at Draco.

"When I met you I just knew that you were someone special" Draco said.

All of a sudden Harry appeared out of nowhere.

"Guys Hermione has been petrified", Harr says in one breath.

"What", Ginny says shocked.

"Yeah we found her in the hallway with Penelope Clearwater they were both petrified", he says while grabbing Ginny's hand.

When Draco saw that Harry took Ginny's hand he got very jealous and grabbed her hand from Harry's.

"I'll take her, Potter", Draco said while pulling Ginny away.

Once they were inside the castle Ginny pulled Draco to the side.

"Why did you do that", Ginny said while getting mad.

"I just thought that I could protect you better than Potter", Draco said while saying Harry's name with disgust.

"Draco since when do you call Harry, Potter", she said while looking at Draco with curiosity.

"It was just an accident "he said while grabbing her hand and pulled her to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione.

While they were at the Hospital Wing they discovered that Hermione figured out what was petrifying everyone and they found the page about the basilisk.

Ginny ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room to show Harry what they found.

"Gin what are you doing here", Harry said.

"Look at what we discovered", Ginny said while handing the paper to Harry.

"Hermione found out what was petrifying everyone and she was probably going to show us but she was petrified but then Draco and I found this in her hand", she said.

"Gin your amazing", Harry said while giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek and at that very moment Olivia turned the corner and saw Harry kiss Ginny on the cheek and she started crying.

Harry turned around to see Olivia running away.

That very night Ginny was petrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Professor Dumbledore knew how they were going to react. They would do anything to bring the girl that love so dearly back.

The next morning Draco, Harry, and Ron were called into Dumbledore's office.

"Now boys please take a seat", Dumbledore said while motioning to the three chairs set in front of him.

"Professor, why are we here?", Draco asked while taking a seat.

"Well I am afraid i have so bad news", Dumbledore said with a grim expression on his face.

"Well what is it?", Ron asked.

"Um well you see um Ginevra was petrified last night", Dumbledore said while trying to subtly hid from the three boys' rage.

"WHAT", they screamed simutamulsy.

With that the three boys ran out of Dumbledore's office straight to the Hospital Wing.

Upon entering the Hospital Wing the boys searched for Ginny. She was laid on a plain white bed still in her school uniform. Her hazel eyes were full of fear and upon looking at her Draco swore he would do anything to bring her back.

Hey guys I'm back. I'm sorry i took forever to update. It's just I've been having a hard time at home. i know this chapter is like mega short but i promise the next one will be super long. Also im gonna try update at least 3 times a week.


End file.
